Internal combustion engines may employ a filter to clean a flow of intake air before it enters the engine. In this manner, an amount of particulates that enters the engine may be reduced, thereby reducing engine degradation, for example. Further, internal combustion engines may employ a cooler, such as a charge air cooler, to cool the flow of intake air before it enters the engine, thereby increasing the density of the intake air, resulting in increased engine performance.
In some examples, a vessel that includes the engine may travel through conditions in which the air is particulate-laden with fine particulates, such as fine sand particles. In such an example, the air filter and/or charge air cooler may become clogged, resulting in reduced engine operating efficiency and reduced cooling.